runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf Cannon (quest)
This article is about the quest. For the object, see Dwarf cannon. Walkthrough Repairing Railings * To start this quest speak to the Dwarf commander (north of the Fishing Guild) and he will tell the player that he needs a extra pair of hands to fix the fence to stop the goblins. Agree to help * Once you start this quest take the Railings with you and search the fence in the front of the Coal Trucks to fix the broken rails. You are given six Railings, so find the six spots in the fence by right clicking and selecting "search" on each piece of fence(1 per tile) ** If you fail to replace a railing, you will be hit for 2 or 3 damage. When you have repaired all 6, return to the Dwarf commander. Trouble With Goblins * After repairing the fence talk to the Commander again and go south to find a wooden Watch tower, which is just south of where you are, and west of * the Fishing Guild. * Go up the ladder, and pick up the dwarf remains that respawn there. * Once again go back to the Dwarf commander and talk to him. He will tell you to find a boy (Lollk) that was captured by the goblins. * Next, walk by the side of the Fishing Guild and follow the Goblin foot prints which will lead you to Goblin Cave on the eastern side of the guild. Enter the cave entrance and you should see some goblins, rats and a couple of bats. * Take the middle passage to the north-west corner to avoid a longer walk (providing the rats don't attack you). * You should end up in a room with many goblins and crates on the sides of the cave walls. Search the crates until you find Lollk. ** Note that you will sometimes be attacked by a goblin each time you search a crate. The Cannon * Go back to the Dwarf commander and he asks you to fix the Dwarf cannon. He gives you a tool kit. * Go to the small house next to the commander and inspect the cannon. You need to fix the pipe, barrel, axle, and shaft. * Fixing them may depend on your Crafting or possibly Smithing level, and lower levels will struggle, but eventually will succeed. ** At around level 74 crafting and level 67 smithing, it is possible to fix each of the cannon's components in one attempt. * After fixing all the parts, inspect the cannon once more and then go speak with the commander Finishing Up * Go talk to the commander again and he will tell you to visit the Dwarf Cannon engineer. He is located south of Ice Mountain , east of the Black Knights' Fortress. * To get inside the fence enter the house and open the door. * Talk to the engineer and he will give you Nulodion's notes and a cannon ammo mould, take them and go back to the Dwarf commander * Quest complete! Congratulations. Trivia * You do not need to repair the fence. If you drop all the railing and talk to the Dwarf commander, the quest will continue. * Even if you have repaired a part of the cannon. When you inspect the cannon it will say everything "seems to be damaged" still. * Each damaged component you repair, you will get 1.25 crafting xp. Rewards *1 quest point *Crafting experience: Level * 50 + 250 ** 2650 xp at level 48 ** 2850 xp at level 52 *Ability to buy a dwarf cannon for 750k gp (warranty included, if the cannon is ever lost or stolen you're able to get a new one free of charge). *Ability to make cannon balls with steel bars - level 30 smithing required.